And If He Had
by Miss Beltful
Summary: Short one-parter. Those who didn't like OotP, read for satisfaction. Those who did, read for a bitter laugh. Spoilers.


Title: And If He Had  
  
Author: Azn A.  
  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Hey, this is a take-on of "Order of the Phoenix," based on the joke of my friend Nikhil, who has graciously given me permission to plant such an idea in a fic. *smirks* If you didn't like HP 5, I'm pretty sure you'll like this. If you did, well, you're still in for a laugh if you're not easily offended.  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think that HE *makes wild gestures* would've died? NO, I DON'T THINK SO! About the first ten lines, Harry's memory, and Sirius's note are directly from the book, as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(continued from pg. 734 of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, right after Harry has the dream about Sirius in the Department of Mysteries; Harry, Ron, and Hermione are having a heated discussion about what to do)  
  
"But Harry-what if your dream was-was just that, a dream?" [Hermione said.]  
  
Harry let out a roar of frustration. Hermione actually stepped back from him, looking alarmed.  
  
"You don't get it!" Harry shouted at her. "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dubledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione-Sirius is trapped-I've seen him-Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand?"  
  
"Harry, please-"  
  
"Just check if he's home first-"  
  
"How?!" Harry roared at his friends in anger. "What, are you thinking that we could sneak into Umbridge's office again?! We haven't got the time! It's too risky now, we'd have to lure her away again-"  
  
"Just try it, Harry, please," Hermione begged him, her eyes shining with tears. "If-if what you're saying is true, then we should check first, just to make sure it's not some trick-"  
  
"Don't you understand?!" he thundered. "I SAW him, it's not some stupid trick-"  
  
"We need a way of checking, Harry," Ron intervened. "I believe you," he added quickly, upon seeing Harry's furious look, "but we can't just go bursting into the Department of Mysteries!"  
  
"Well we can't use Umbridge's fire, that's too much time wasted-"  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Ron shot at him.  
  
Harry fell silent, enraged, but desperately searching the corners of his mind, of a way, of any way, to contact Sirius, to PROVE that he wasn't just dreaming things. A quick way, they had absolutely no time to waste, but what could he do?  
  
He ignored Hermione's wide-eyed, frightened look and Ron's face, drained of color. Harry was silent for a moment, before it dawned on him, remembering words that Sirius had said to him before they had parted during Christmas...  
  
-"I want you to take this," he said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Harry's hands.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time."-  
  
"Yes," he muttered wildly, looking up. If he could tell Sirius when Snape was giving him a rough time, couldn't he use it to make sure that he was OK? All thoughts of never using it from before left his mind, now was his moment of need. "Yes, that's it..." And without another word, he turned and propelled himself from the room, only faintly aware of Ron and Hermione behind him.  
  
He only hoped it would work, and it would be quick.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He raced up to Gryffindor Tower, passing by the portrait hole and rushing up to his dorm. He made a beeline for his trunk, and flung it open carelessly, digging deep, throwing out his sutff over his shoulder, looking for the grubby package.  
  
"Harry," he heard Hermione say behind him; apparently she still hadn't much regard for the term "boys dormitory," but right now it hardly mattered, "what're you-?"  
  
"Aha!" His hand felt the rough paper covering a lumpy shape, deep in the corner of his trunk in a bundle of old clothes. He pulled it out, and, hands shaking, ripped it open. He hoped he was wrong, that it was all just a dream, he PRAYED this would work-  
  
A small, square mirror fell into his hands. Puzzled, he examined it, noticing a note scrawled on the back.  
  
-This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.-  
  
He gave a cry of relief; if his father had used it with Sirius, it must be OK to use! He hurriedly flipped the mirror over, not responding to Ron and Hermione's questions in the background, and looked into the mirror.  
  
His own reflection, pale and worried, met him. He cleared his throat, hoping against hope that his godfather would be on the other end, and said loudly, "Sirius."  
  
He waited for a moment, blinking. His reflection did too. Nothing was happening. His stomach plummeted, and he turned to Ron and Hermione, who were now watching with silent apprehension.  
  
"He's not here," he told them dully. "He gave me this two-way mirror for us to talk through, and he's not here." His voice was growing louder now, full of anger and regret. "I TOLD you guys it wasn't a dream, and we've wasted more time-now do you believe me? Sirius isn't here, he's not responding, he- !"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
His eyes widened, and he whipped his head back to look into the mirror. His insides flipped when he saw the familiar face of Sirius Black blinking at him, almost disbelieving his eyes. "Sirius!!!" he cried.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said, looking concerned, "what's wrong? Why were you yelling?"  
  
"I-I thought that-why'd it take you so long?" he managed out.  
  
"I had forgotten to put the mirror in my pocket today... I was just passing by my room when I heard you calling for me. Are you OK?"  
  
"I-I-fine," Harry said weakly, now feeling quite stupid for overreacting. "I-I've got to go now, Sirius, I just wanted to check up on you."  
  
The image of Sirius nodded, but still looked a bit worried. "Alright then, but really, you look almost dead, have you been sleeping OK?" Harry blanched. "I thought not; try and get some sleep, Harry. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Harry nodded stiffly, and with that, Sirius disappeared, leaving Harry to look foolishly at his own face.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up at Ron and Hermione. "Harry, it's OK then, right?" Hermione asked shakily, but looking immensely relieved.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, it was just a stupid dream of mine..." He felt so dumb, after being so dramatic and yelling his head off. He opened his mouth to apologize to his friends, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"It's alright mate, better safe than sorry. At least you had the mind to remember, eh? That mirror is bloody brilliant."  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah. At least I remembered."  
  
And with that, he put the mirror back in his trunk, not caring the slightest about the contents of his trunk, which were now strewn all over the dorm, walked out with his friends.  
  
And so ends "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," at page 738, without all the fuss at the Department of Mysteries, the death of Sirius, and Dumbledore's speech. It's true, really, if you think about it.  
  
All because Harry had stopped and thought.  
  
Makes you think, doesn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done. Short and stark true, I hope you realize. Tell me what you think.  
  
~Azn A. 


End file.
